


sweet talk, everything you say

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2020, Urophagia, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Vicia has picked up some interesting habits, and Faba still hasn't admitted his feelings to her.
Relationships: Aether Foundation Employee/Sauboh | Faba
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Kudos: 7
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	sweet talk, everything you say

Vicia develops a few interesting habits while working as his assistant. Faba enables most of them, of course, but for the most part, anything outside of the handful of things they started during their first couple days working together starts out as her idea. She was a virgin before him- never had a boyfriend, and barely ever had friends- but she sure seems to have a lot of ideas in her head, surprising him with just how much that she turns out to be into.

Her enthusiasm makes his work go a lot smoother, in some ways. For instance, in moments like this, he does not have to leave his office to take an extra break at all. All he needs to do is look up and say, “Vicia, I need some assistance.”

Her eyes light up right away, like they always do whenever he asks something of her. Faba is still not entirely comfortable with his feelings for her, and just because he knows that he has feelings for her does not mean that he is willing to tell her about them. But she continues to make her own feelings obvious every time she looks at him, and as she approaches his desk, there is no missing the adoration in her gaze.

Faba does not need to tell her what to do. As soon as he steps out from behind his desk, she is on her knees in front of him. There are two things that he could be asking her to do right now, but by the time his cock is in her mouth, she probably has a good idea of what he is asking, even before he begins to relax his bladder. It was Vicia’s idea, the first time that he pissed in her mouth, but the convenience was not lost on him, nor was the thrill he finds that he gets from using her like this.

His actual trips to the bathroom have all but disappeared since he first discovered how much she loves this, and as he lets loose in her mouth, he rests a hand on the back of her head, listening to her ecstatic moan. There have been a few times since Christmas that they have met up outside of work, just so that they can go further with this. Pissing on her is always fun, but not something that they can do at work, because she needs a place to get cleaned up after the fact.

But at work, this works out well enough, making his day easier and giving her something to get excited about. She claims to love the taste, but even more than that, she just loves being used by him. Any mess that is left behind is easy enough to clean up without anyone figuring out what the two of them are getting up to, and once all is said and done, she usually wants to keep going so that she can blow him. He has no idea what he did to deserve her, or what he did to make her adore him so much.

Really, he should probably make some sort of move. He knows that she wants to be with him, and at this point, he can’t deny that he wants to be with her as well. They would probably still have to keep their relationship a secret, but they are both used to that by now, and Vicia deserves something more from him, after all she has been willing to do for him. Somehow, though, he finds it impossible to get up the nerve to talk about it, even though he has no trouble doing something as shameless as pissing down her throat.

Once he is done, he sighs and pulls back, and Vicia swallows down what is left before grinning at him and saying, “Look! I didn’t miss any this time! All clean!” She looks so proud of herself that it is almost funny, but rather than laughing, he pats her on the head to praise her for a job well done.

“That’s very good,” he says. “You get better all the time.”

“Anything for you, Mr. Faba!” The way she says it, the way he knows she really means it…it really is laughable that he ever though she was a threat, that she would expose him if he did not do everything that she said. It is not just because Vicia seems a bit too dumb to intentionally manipulate him like that, but also because of her overwhelming sincerity. It becomes more obvious with each passing day that that had become an excuse for him, somewhere along the line.

She is clearly excited now, biting her lip as she stares up at his growing erection. Ordinarily, this would be the part where he let her suck him off and finish the job, so that he could get back to work. Instead, he helps her to her feet and he helps her out of her uniform, so that he can fuck her over her desk. It makes no sense that he rewards her for a job well done by making her take care of him some more, and it makes even less sense to do something so one-sided when he knows that drinking his piss always gets her so turned on.

It is much better to bend her over and bury his cock inside of her, listening to her indulgent moans. She is a lot less quiet when he has her away from work, but even here, she has a hard time restraining herself, only putting in the effort because she does not want to get him in trouble.

Once he is done with her, they can both get back to work; maybe he still takes just as many breaks, now that he thinks about it, but he never has to leave his office, at the very least, and doing all of this is a lot more enjoyable, and feels like less of a waste of time, than making a trip down to the bathroom. He has never told her this, but he thinks that Vicia has the best ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
